


Chances Given

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Chances Given

Clint is big on second chances.  
He thinks every one should,   
Get the benefit of the doubt.  
Especially brainwashed people,  
Who didn't have any choice,   
In what they did.  
Clint knows that given a chance,   
Anyone can turn their life around.   
It's why he saved Natasha,   
And spared her life.   
She has really come a long way.  
Her life is better now.


End file.
